


In Every Universe

by lexi_con



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Brownie au, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Sheith Month 2018, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexi_con/pseuds/lexi_con
Summary: Keith and Shiro love each other, in every universe.Prompts for sheith month 2018Day 1: Keith always had a talent for trouble (General)Day 2: Naughty morning snuggles (Explicit)Day 3: Keith is a brownie (Explicit)





	1. Day 1: Dynamics (G)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my superindulgent chance to write little snippets of all my aus I have stored away.  
> I might not do all prompts, but I will try to make a few a week at least!
> 
> First up, platonic pre-kerb abo

Shiro was almost looking forward to the lesson in History of Aviation that he was going to help out with. It had been his least favourite subject when he was a cadet himself, but the story of Angeline Thatcher and her revolutionary flight to and back from Mars was one he had found great inspiration from, and it would be what the lesson would be about. 

So yes, Shiro had a kind of spring in his step all the way to the classroom, before the door opened and his eardrums were assaulted by screams and loud bangs of desks and chairs falling over. 

Shiro can feel his heart sink before he can make sense of the situation, but he smells a spike in aggression and he runs into the room. What he registers first is the desks standing in disarray and the cadets around the room all focusing on the clear space in the middle of it all. Second, he sees two boys on the floor, fits flying and angry snarling. Third, and this is when Shiro feels his heart  _ break _ , Keith is one of those throwing punches. 

Just as he pulls Keith away from the other boy he has pinned to the floor professor Montgomery comes in through the door, and Shiro curses. She already has it out for Keith, and while Shiro doesn’t think Keith was the one who started the fight, Montgomery has had it up to her ears with Keith’s unfortunate gravitational pull for trouble. The guy on the ground is one of the kids who like giving Keith a mean word whenever they can get away with it, and Shiro is already guessing Keith finally snapped. Montgomery doesn’t have that kind of understanding, and her eyes are cold and condescending when Shiro looks over to her. 

“What happened here?” Shiro hates how she sound like he won something, that Keith’s future is nothing but a bet.

“He just flew at me!” the boy on the ground has a bloody nose and a split lip along with the bruising on his face, but he still manages to get up and point a finger at Keith who makes a low snarling noise.

It isn’t the truth, but Shiro can feel Keith physically shrinking into himself even as Shiro holds him by his arms. Montgomery seems satisfied with the explanation, and turns to Keith, her eyes already filling with accomplishment, “what do you have to say for yourself, cadet?”

Keith wrestles out of Shiro’s grasp, moving away and refusing to raise his head. Shiro knows that look of shame, how his shoulders are hunched over and how he won’t raise his gaze. It is the look Keith has when he’s a disappointment, even though Shiro would never think of him as such, not even now. He mumbles a ‘nothing, ma’m’ and Shiro feels a hand clench around his throat because he  _ knows _ there has to be something, but he can’t defend him like this, in front of his class, unless he want to make true of the rumors of favouritism. (They were true, but Shiro can pretend.)

“Go pack your things cadet. I’ll be sure to have your resignation papers in order when you come by my office later,” Shiro has to bite his cheek hard enough to draw blood when he sees the way Keith tenses before he nods, a weak, broken ‘yes ma’am’ fighting its way out between his lips. The other boy and his friends smirk and jeer, and if that isn’t a tell tale sign that there is something  _ wrong _ with this situation Shiro would eat his badge.

“Fix the desks, then you can go, Kogane,” Montgomery says and swings around, marching up to the desk.

“With all due respect, madam,” Shiro finally says, his voice tight with restraint, “cadet Kogane wasn’t the only one involved.”

Shiro feels eyes on him, but none of them are Keith’s.

Montgomery turns to him, eyes cold and predictably pitying. Pity that Shirogane Takashi, the star and best pilot of the Garrison, is so attached to a failure. “Mr Kogane instigated the fight, the other cadet was only defending himself,” she says, as if there is any proof of her conclusion except the worst of the attacked and Keith’s silence. 

“A-actually…”

There was a small voice from the back of the class, a girl who was usually quiet in class but a talented engineer had raised her hand. She seemed nervous, Shiro could smell her distress from across the room, the smell of agitated omega that made the rest of the room restless.

“What is it, cadet?” Montgomery snapped, as if this was a terrible waste of time.

The young girl looked to the floor, but she pursed her lips and had a defiant look to her when she raised her head again, “cadet Kogane didn’t lash out unprompted.”

“Oh?” Montgomery said as if this was completely surprising, as if Keith ever being justified was unthinkable.

“C-cadet Warner said some things and um…” the girl faltered when the other boy and his gang turned to her, but to Shiro’s surprise, she found her voice again, “cadet Kogane got angry…”

“What did they say?” Shiro asked, because Montgomery surely wouldn’t see any words as grave enough to justify physical violence.

The girl looks at Shiro as if he was a monster, as if he was asking her to do something impossible. And Keith, for the first time snaps his head up, first to Shiro, then to the girl, a plead clear in his eyes.

_ Don’t tell them. _

At that, the girl really does falter, mumbling an excuse that she can’t remember what it was and Shiro’s stomach drops, because they need to know  _ what _ made Keith snap. Shiro is about to ask Keith again when a guy standing behind him suddenly raises his voice, dark and burly, quite unlike the other adolescent boys in the room.

“They called him an omega whore,” he said and Shiro stops. Physically and mentally stop. 

His head is blank as he tries to process, voice pinched as he forces out a strained, “what?”

The guy, who isn’t as tall or as buff as his voice suggested, shrugs his shoulders and recounts, “they said he should drop out, since omegas are just whores that are there to have their holes plugged.”

Shiro knew Keith had had his presentation heat the previous week, but he had also trusted that the accomplishments and continued progress omegas had made within their field was enough to squash such backwards ways of thinking. Hell, he thought  _ the world _ had moved away from it, but apparently some still treaded water in the past. 

“He also said that’s why officer Shirogane spends so much time with him.”

Shiro has never feared going red outside of his rut, but right now he wanted blood, to punish those who disrespected him and to try and soothe away the tiny, ashamed whimper that reached his ears.

Instead, he clenches his jaw and his fists, plasters on a smile, and turns to the class, “can anyone else verify this?”

Shiro is wearing a mask, but it does as much to hide his rage as an unsheathed knife. The students cower, mumbling among themselves that yes, that is what had happened and that Keith had asked them to stop. 

“Defamation of a superior officer and not only personal slander but also a sexist comments and beliefs of omegas?” Shiro says and turns to Montgomery, “truly becoming of a Garrison cadet, madam.”

Montgomery has an indignant twist to her mouth, as if it pains her to admit that Keith’s outlash might have been justified, as if he had never been before. Shiro beats down the urge to snarl at the woman, to show his alpha side that he isn’t very proud of. It doesn’t belong in a professional setting, but his instincts tell him to bare his teeth at anyone daring to cause an omega such emotional stress. Anyone daring to cause  _ Keith _ such distress.

“Cadet Warner, Cadet Kogane, both of you will see me in my office after class,” Montgomery conceded, “go to the nurse’s office and get patched up.”

So typical, that Keith would get sent to Iverson but any other cadet would not have to, Shiro thinks. Still, he makes sure to follow Keith and Warner out the door, determined to keep the boys out of trouble as they both march towards the nurse’s office in shame. Warner goes in first after Shiro explains the situation to the nurse since he is the one worse off, leaving Keith and Shiro out in the hall.

There is a tense moment where they’re both quiet, Shiro can almost see the dread weighing Keith’s shoulders down, can smell the shame that is circling his brain. Shiro takes a deep breath, and Keith tenses, expecting to get an earful, probably. Difference between the earfuls Shiro gives compared to anyone else, is that they stem from worry, and Keith still doesn’t know how to react to it. Fear and defense is his default response, always. 

“Keith,” Shiro starts, gently, as if Keith was a scared animal, “beating up another student is wrong but...I don’t blame you. I probably would have trouble holding back my firsts as well if someone insulted me like that.”

“It wasn’t because he insulted  _ me _ ,” Keith says quickly, probably a little angrier than he meant to because he shrinks back immediately, dark fringe falling over his face, “I-I...he was saying those stuff about  _ you _ and I…”

Shiro’s chest clenches. Of course. Of course it isn’t because of any injustice served to himself. Keith is selfless before anything else, not believing in his own worth. Shiro breaks a little, crushed under the knowledge that Keith would risk his place at the Garrison not because he himself was treated poorly, but because someone insulted  _ Shiro _ . It is frustrating in equal amounts as it is endearing because Shiro should be the one protecting  _ him _ ; not just because they are of opposite dynamics, but because Shiro had been the one to bring Keith here, had been the one to promise Keith a better future than the home could offer him. 

Nothing Shiro can say would properly convey all the things he felt, and he knows Keith is already reflecting, he always is. Always thinks he has done everything wrong. Always convinced he has to  _ earn _ his place, that he is never and cannot be enough to have good things. The insecurity is what breaks him at times, what gives his temper the hot sparks of anger and blind action, and even if Shiro can see how far Keith has come since they first met, it isn’t something Keith is ready to see. When the time comes, Keith will realize it himself. 

Until then, Shiro will be by his side, a silent support, a rock for Keith to rest against, should he ever need it.


	2. Day 2: Headache (E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my sugardaddy au  
> Excessive use of daddy kink you have been warned

The sensation is unwelcome.

Shiro thinks this as he wakes up, feeling how heavy his head is. Last night had been late, and he isn’t so young anymore. In his 20’s Shiro could easily pull an allnighter and still attend work the next day with a smile on his face with the help of caffeine. Now, some fifteen years later, Shiro found himself craving his toothbrush and bed like an addict craves their fix after 11 pm. Maybe it was overwork, maybe it was his body finally taking it’s overdue toll from his unhealthy workaholic life. Either way, Shiro feels the two lines of pain from his frontal lobe to the back of his head as if someone had run a knife along his skull, and he groans in discomfort. 

Against his chest, where dark hair is tickling and an open mouth has been drooling on him, he feels a movement. He looks down, careful to not strain his neck as he does so, and sees his lover, his beautiful, sleep-drunk Keith waking slowly, face scrunching up before he brings a hand up to rub at his eyes. There’s a yawn, and then Shiro is meeting half lidded, bleary violet eyes that soften further after Keith registers just who he’s looking at.

“Good morning, handsome,” Keith says in a husky whisper, more out of sleepiness than anything, but Shiro can feel his morning wood twitching in interest anyway.

“Good morning, baby,” Shiro says and runs a finger along Keith’s jaw to have him come up to kiss him. Keith does so without protest, splaying his body over Shiro’s in a languid, lazy movement as he brings their lips together. Shiro doesn’t miss the little hitch of breath Keith makes when his thigh brush Shiro’s erection, and he hates to disappoint, so he breaks the kiss, much to Keith’s grumpiness.

“Sorry baby, not right now,” Shiro tries to not sound too off putting, that he still enjoys the little kisses he gets along his jaw from his beautiful lover, “headache.”

Keith just hums, wiggling his hips against Shiro’s hip, “I think I have a cure for that…”

Shiro doesn’t believe him, but also doesn’t stop Keith from going lower, mouth making a path of gentle kisses down Shiro’s torso. His cock tingles when Keith playfully bites at his navel, teasing the nerve there, and Shiro huffs in a gentle warning, “baby, don’t.”

There’s a spark of mischief in Keith’s voice when he speaks, “but I want daddy’s milk for breakfast.”

Shiro’s cock aches in want when Keith uses the pet name, because it  _ does _ things to him. He loves having his young lover call him that; a filthy fantasy of their relationship being more taboo than it already is. It doesn’t help that Keith more often than not takes the play to its edge, even among people. It’s hedonistic, a perverted twist to their interactions, but one Shiro can’t seem to let go, not since the first time Keith had whispered ‘I want to taste your cock, daddy’.

Keith is a man of actions, when he has decided on something, nothing will keep him from achieving his goal, and right now his goal was to have his mouth stuffed. Their morning rounds aren’t for patience or teasing, they’re fast and an epilogue of the night before or a prelude to what will come later. Shiro isn’t surprised when Keith hides himself under the cover and wraps his lips immediately around the head of Shiro’s cock. 

Shiro hisses, his hips jerking up against that tight, wet heat. Keith yelps in surprise, the sound muffled by the blanket covering him. Thought Keith is nothing if not eager, and he immediately starts sucking, bobbing his head to match the small rolls of Shiro’s hips. The younger man is a moaner, his noises sending vibrations through Shiro’s cock as Keith works to take him deeper, deeper, but not deep  _ enough _ . 

Shiro sets a hand over Keith’s head, fingers curling to try and grab onto his messy black hair, but there’s only fabric, so instead Shiro thrusts, and  _ presses. _ He hears Keith’s gagging noise, his little whimper once he realizes Shiro won’t let him go. The throbbing back of Shiro’s head is nothing compared to the hot pressure around his cock, so Shiro reposition himself and with renewed vigor, fucks up into Keith’s mouth. 

Keith’s mewls and whimpers gets cut short each time Shiro thrusts upward, his cock stuffing Keith’s throat full, coating it with precum. Shiro’s pace is punishing, he goes fast and hard, enjoying every time he feels Keith’s nose bump against his happy trail, each suck that gets cut short because Keith can’t anymore because his mouth is  _ so full. _

Shiro grunts, pushing Keith down onto his dick one final time to grind into his mouth as he comes. The hot cum heats his cock, and Shiro twitches in ecstasy when Keith manages to swallow around him, throat massaging his member through the afterburns of orgasm. 

With his end reached, Shiro loosens the hold he had on Keith’s head, and his lover pulls of his dick with a sloppy suck that makes Shiro hiss. Keith giggles as he pulls the covers way from his face, raw lips pink from the pleasurable abuse, glistening with saliva and cum. Gods, Shiro wish he could get some lipstick for Keith that could match this primal beauty, to see him wearing it for anyone to see, to show off what was  _ his. _

“Mmm, how do you feel daddy? Any better?” Keith asks as he crawls back up Shiro’s body, pressing his own wet, spent cock to Shiro’s stomach. The naughty little imp had gotten off on being used by his daddy, and Shiro growled in appreciation. 

“So much better, baby,” Shiro says before he thinks about it, but when Keith slots his lips to his and Shiro actually feels how the tension in his neck isn’t as bad as before when he leans down to meet him.

Keith hums in delight at the confirmation, eyes soft and tongue even softer as they kiss, slow and tender now that their insatiable lust for each other was in a lull. 

“I liked that medicine, baby,” Shiro mumbles when Keith gets busy with marking Shiro up for the day; his own brand of possession that isn’t like the expensive gifts Shiro likes to give Keith but equally as marking. Shiro usually didn’t take off his clothes anywhere but home, but Keith always made sure that if anyone looked  _ too _ closely, they would see that he was taken. 

Keith smiles against Shiro’s collarbone, “mmm, I wanted to be a nurse when I was little.”

“Oh?” Shiro can’t tell if Keith is serious or if it is just a teasing remark, but he rolls with it, “any other tricks up your sleeve then?” 

Keith sucks a hard, bruising mark at the juncture of Shiro’s neck and shoulder before he answers, “maybe I can brush up my skills for an appointment with my  _ favourite _ patient.”

Shiro chuckles and smiles as Keith comes up to meet his eyes again, satisfied with his marking for the morning, “daddy will need a thorough checkup, baby.”

Keith smiles as well, a plan already forming behind those deep, vibrant eyes as he leans in, “I’ll do my very best, daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to have part 3 up tonight or tomorrow, stay tuned!
> 
> Also, orgasms are actually a great way to ease any kinf of physical ache esp headaches *thumbs up*


	3. Day 3: Drinking (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is going away next week. He wants a little something to bring with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!! Keith is a bit drunk in this chapter but he is not made to do something he would not have agreed to in a sober state, he is just a bit more relaxed at the idea, ok?
> 
> So. What can I say. This is my super porny Brownie AU. What is a brownie? It is a house spirit who keeps after the house for the owner in exchange for gifts (most commonly food). There is a proper fic in the works for this, I just wanted to include it in sheith week 

There is an extra spring to Shiro’s step as he heads home from work. It is late and Shiro has someone waiting for him, so he only makes a quick stop at the convenience store to buy a piece of pastry before continuing on his way. 

When he opens the door to his home the lights are on, a nice luxury he never knew he wanted. Just a month or so ago Shiro had arrived home to a seemingly empty and dark apartment, but ever since he discovered his secret flatmate his large apartment seemed more like a  _ home _ than just a place to sleep and store his things. Usually, Keith would be waiting for him with open arms, but today it was quiet. 

Still, Shiro’s instincts told him to check the bedroom, and true enough, on his large bed, with the covers impeccable and pillows arranged in an appealing heap, laid a tiny figure. Approaching the bed quietly, Shiro settled down on the soft mattress, smiling to himself as he saw his little lover curled up in a ball, eyes closed and cheeks flushed.

“Keith,” Shiro says softly, using a finger to brush away dark bangs from his face. Keith’s eyes snap open, like they so often do when he wakes. Brownies are a cautious kind, often vigilant to a fault, but Keith has become much more relaxed ever since Shiro caught him by pure chance. It is the reason Shiro could come into the house without waking the other. That, and the film of intoxication that obscurs Keith’s violet eyes.

Keith blinks blearily, smiling when he sees who it is above him, “Shirooo…”

Shiro hears the slur of his name and sees the goofy loop of Keith’s lips and he has to keep back his amusement. The little brownie is drunk, unable to sleep the intoxication off. Brownies collect their payment from gifts the house owner leave out for them, and Keith was no different. He usually took a snack or candy from Shiro’s pantry, but if there were anything left out Keith would at least try a nibble.

On Shiro’s bedside table a glass of scotch stood, left there purely by accident, if anyone asked.

“Hey there, beautiful,” Shiro says and leans down to the small man.

“Welcome hooome,” Keith says and opens his arms, squeezing Shiro’s cheeks as they share a chaste kiss in greeting. Shiro so dearly want to kiss Keith just a bit deeper, but it has proven difficult, since Keith’s mouth isn’t even half the size of Shiro’s. 

Even so, Shiro takes what he can get and murmurs a soft, “I’m home, babe.”

“Missed you,” Keith says then and places another peck on Shiro’s lips. So Keith is a clingy drunk; he is rarely so free with his affection unless in the cusps of making love. Not that they had actually gotten  _ that _ far yet, Keith’s size being a bit of a problem. 

Though that doesn’t mean they can’t do  _ anything _ , and Shiro has been liberal and creative in his quest to make life more pleasurable for both of them. But Shiro is going out of town for work the following week, and he has to make sure to bring with him some...reminders, of his lover. Which is what tonight is for; this quiet, wonderful Friday night that Shiro would make the most of.

“Keith, baby,” Shiro tries to appease Keith for a moment from his insistent kissing, but has to put a finger on the much smaller man to keep him down, “I have something for you.”

“For me?” Keith blinks innocently, large eyes filled with wonder, like they always are when Shiro presents him a gift.

“Yes, for you. You take such good care of the house, I have to spoil you in return,” Shiro smiles and pulls away to pull out a box from under the bed. It is a plain brown box with a ribbon tied around it, to keep Keith out of it when he’s cleaning. Brownies can open locked doors, but cannot intrude on sealed containers, so the ribbon was more than enough to keep the items within hidden from Keith’s curious eyes. 

“I like it when you spoil me, Shiro,” Keith confesses, and that’s how Shiro knows Keith is  _ really _ drunk, not just tipsy. He’d never admit to that if he was sober, not unless Shiro had  _ persuaded _ him thoroughly. 

“The feeling is mutual, babe,” Shiro says and picks up the first item. It is a dress, doll sized, red in colour and short in length, “I want you to wear this.”

Keith eyes the garment and smiles goofily, “I like red.”

“I know you do,” Shiro says and pulls at Keith’s shirt, another article Shiro has given him, “now strip.”

Keith giggles and swats at Shiro’s hand, “naughty!”

“You have no idea, babe,” Shiro groans, because no, Keith really doesn’t. He doesn’t sense Shiro’s depraved plan, not like he usually would in his more lucid state, even if he has been subject to many of Shiro’s more unholy fantasies.

Keith doesn’t object though, and Shiro’s cock stiffens in his pants when he is treated to the vision of his lover undressing. He kicks off his pants, underwear going with them, and whines in frustration when his arms get stuck in the shirt he’s trying to pull off. 

_ Fuck you’re cute. _ Shiro thinks as he helps Keith with his predicament. He’s met with a giggle, and he wonders why until Keith takes the dress from Shiro and starts treading it over his head.

“You think I’m cute,” Keith can barely hold the tense delight from his voice, making shiro realize he probably said it out loud. Not that he wouldn’t usually, but Keith had a way of getting embarrassed with praise; brownies apparently weren't used to it. But drunk Keith doesn’t seem to mind, and Shiro takes pleasure in small graces.

“Of course I do, babe,” Shiro says as he helps Keith straighten out the dress he’s wearing. It is a perfect fit, the shimmering cleavage of the dress dips just low enough to to show Keith’s chest, and the skirt covers his front but lifts just enough to show the round of his ass. Shiro wished he had some stockings, but that seemed to be incredibly hard to find in Keith’s size. 

Still, he had his adorable lover in a promiscuous dress, and he intended to commit the image to memory.

“You looks so good babe,” Shiro says and gently guides Keith to sit down, “so sexy.”

Keith preens under the praise, even if his face is in danger of matching the dress in colour, “do you like it? When I dress up?”

“I love it,” Shiro admits and pulls out his phone, “do you remember what I told you about next week, Keith?” 

The brownie furrowed his brows, having trouble to recall, “I was going to change the sheets and dust out the pillows…”

Shiro holds back a laugh, so typical of his little housekeeper to focus on work, “no babe, not that. Remember how I’ll be going away for a few days?”

At that Keith sits at attention, “but you’ll come back?”

“Oh babe, of course I will,” Shiro soothes his lover with a kiss, and Keith chases his lips as if he’d been deprived of affection when he pulls back again, “it’s just for a few days.”

Keith pouts, miserable, “are you going alone?”

“No, I’ll have Allura with me,” at the mention of his coworker Keith’s expression turns sour, and his previously gentle hold on Shiro’s chin becomes hard, little nails prickling him as Keith forces Shiro to basically smother his whole face.

“I don’t like Allura,” Shiro is about to comment that Keith doesn’t even know her when Keith hisses, “you’re  _ mine _ !”

Shiro takes a steadying breath at Keith’s possessive tone, his blood rushing from his head to his groin, making him dizzy with lust. He’d never had a lover that saw him as theirs quite like Keith does. He was always an accessory, a symbol of status, but to Keith his riches and position doesn’t matter, as long as he continues coming  _ home _ . There’s something about being the sole reason for Keith to even be here, in this house when there are so many to choose from, that warms Shiro’s entire being, and the reason he could never consider leaving Keith for someone his own size.

“You’re right babe, I am, and you’re mine,” Shiro says when Keith is busy peppering kisses all over Shiro’s lower face. Keith makes an agreeing noise that turns into a needy whine when Shiro pulls away, “that’s why I need a little reminder with me.”

Keith is standing on his knees, hands still outstretched as if he was fully expecting Shiro to put his face there again, “a reminder?”

“Yes, I can’t bring  _ you _ with me, but,” Shiro flaunts his phone to Keith, “your image should keep me company.”

Keith blinks blankly for a moment, then a goofy smile spreads on his lips and he cups his own face in a display of glee, body squirming under Shiro’s intense gaze, “do you want to take dirty pictures of me, Shiro?”

“Yes, babe, I do,” Shiro groans when he sees the way Keith twists on top of the covers, wishing it was his touch doing that to the tiny man instead of his words, “so, will you pose for me, babe?”

Keith’s long lashes fall seductively over his beautiful eyes, but he still look more smug than anything since he’s still smooshing his own cheeks, “anything for you, Shiro.”

Shiro counts his blessings and against the mattress, knees on the floor and arms outstretched to bring the phone closer to Keith so the images will be crisp. He asks Keith for a first pose, though the brownie giggles and does a cute but not so sexy sprawl across the silky sheets. Shiro takes a picture anyway, because Keith isn’t just his sexfriend, but his  _ lover _ , every moment is precious. 

“Baby, why don’t you show me that cute li’l ass of yours?” Shiro prompts, because even if he loves Keith’s silly side, he did hatch this plan with another goal in mind. Keith seems to get the point and gives Shiro a playful little smirk. Shiro groans when Keith rolls onto his side, lifting the dress just so the curve of his pert ass is visible. His camera is going hot, catching every angle and every detail. 

Then Keith sits up, legs folded by his sides and his tiny cock lifting the dress enough for Shiro to get a full view of his beautiful thighs but not enough to reveal anything scandalous. Shiro wonders of Keith is doing it on purpose, if the little man has been practicing for this, posing in front of the mirror with the intention of making Shiro go crazy. 

Keith switches pose again, and Shiro is hungrily capturing everything, his own cock so hard in his pants he has to grind against the bed to alleviate the pressure. Keith is just merrily carrying on his show, unaware of how he is affecting his lover, or maybe so aware he’s playing the clueless role. Either way, when Keith sifts onto his knees, ass up in the air and face down to the bed, Shiro moans at the display. Keith has his little cock and balls squeezed between his plump thighs, on full display since the skirt is too short.

Shiro is about to voice his lust when he hears a tiny little mewl and sees the red rising high on Keith’s cheeks as he looks at Shiro over his shoulder, “I wish you could fuck me, Shiro.”

Throat going dry, Shiro growls out a frustrated  _ fuck _ before he discards his phone and climbs up on the bed. Keith squeaks when Shiro moves his clothed erection to his ass, poking the hard head against Keith’s backside. There’s no way he will ever be able to fit inside Keith--his cock is wider than Keith’s body--but he  _ wishes _ .

“S-Shiro…” Keith breathes, tense and maybe a little frightened, and it hits Shiro out of his red hot desire enough for him to regain rational thought.

“Shh, don’t worry baby, I’m not going to hurt you,” Shiro says and unzips his pants, pulling them and his underwear down to let his dripping cock free. The precum is beading, dripping down over Keith’s ass and the brownie moans at the sensation of the warmth rolling down his ass and thighs, “I just need to feel you against me.”

Keith lays his head down against the sheets again, nodding in understanding and renewing his grip in the sheets, “me too.”

“Gods, baby,” Shiro gasps when he pushes the head of his cock against Keith’s ass, feeling how his cheeks part each time Shiro makes a tiny movement back and forth. In his mind’s eye, Shiro sees how he’d push inside, how Keith’s pretty pink hole would greedily swallow him and how his lover would arch each time Shiro stuffs him full of cock. He takes himself in hand, gaze transfixed on Keith’s ass as if it was sculpted by divine will, squeezing himself hard, like he imagines Keith’s body would, “you would look so beautiful on my cock…”

A needy whine is his response, “your cock would feel so good inside me, Shiro.”

Blood rushes to his cock at the confession, and Shiro’s hips and hand stutter, pushing Keith down into the soft bedding as Shiro gasps and moans in surprise, his cock spurting long, thick ribbons of cum over his lover. His body moves on its own, desperately chasing the pleasure, shallowly thrusting against Keith’s soft ass. Keith follows, eyes closed, mouth open and face and body covered with semen. His moans are loud, ass working against the head of Shiro’s cock as if to milk him of  _ more _ . 

Shiro will never be tired of the vision of his lover completely covered in his cum, it made for such an obscene image that had to be preserved. With a shaking hand he fumbles for his phone again, snapping a picture of the beautiful display, capturing Keith’s angelic post-orgasm face. 

“You’re beautiful, baby,” Shiro mumbles while he presses his softening cock between Keith’s cheeks for a picture of their difference in size, “I can’t believe how lucky I am.”

Keith rubs the cum away from his eyes and tastes it, tongue working around and between his fingers in a way that puts pornstars to shame, “right back at you.”


End file.
